Broken Promises
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: JONAS. Joe Lucas/Stella Malone. He's so tired of the consequences of his mistake. If only he could break that one promise. That would only hurt thier frienship and make Stella angry, though...right?


** So this came upon my thoughts just randomly this evening. I wrote it and stuck this authors note in and –tada!! Sorry if it's disjointed or anything-it's no secret that I didn't bother to re-read and edit this. This story takes place as if they never kissed as they did on the show.**

** This is my first attempt at Joe/Stella or Joella-or whatever the heck people are calling it. Lol So I'd **_**really**_** appreciate thoughts on this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS. **

* * *

Joe wasn't sure why he had agreed to this in the first place. It wasn't as if it was the smartest thing to do. But then, he wasn't always the smartest, now, was he? Wasn't that Nick's job? Even, occasionally, Kevin's?

Plainly, it wasn't what his younger brother deemed wise, seeing as he frowned at the constancy of the situation. He knew. You could tell by the way he looked at Joe during those moments, silently urging him to right the incorrectness. Make the puzzle pieces fit correctly-it was obvious that things weren't right.

Kevin knew, too. But, however, he didn't seem to disapprove so strongly, being such a generally cheerful person. There were moments when he gave Joe that certain look, letting his younger brother know he was being a fool. Everyone could see right through his mistake.

Macy could see it too, and this fact quite possibly bothered Joe more then his brothers' wisdom on the subject. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't related so the brunette shouldn't see it so easily. But she did.

Stella, however, was oblivious. Or, she acted this way. Joe liked the fact that she pretended not to know his mistake. It made it easier to go through with. But at the same time, he hated that she didn't bluntly point out his mistake. If she had done that, it would be so much easier to do what was plainly the correct thing.

But no.

She left him in his misery alone. She pretended-and very successfully- not to notice how difficult his mistake was to handle. The perfect earrings she wore, that sickeningly adorable smile, and the shiny lip gloss.

All of these things screamed Joe's mistake. His mistake was agreeing to remain friends so as not to risk ruining their strong best-friendship. But, boy, was it hard. It only got increasingly harder everyday.

Every day of seeing her perfect blonde waves, her prefect smile, her perfect (of course) outfit, and just the way she looked at him-even casually-was enough for Joe to consider breaking his promise violently by pulling her into the nearest empty classroom and making her acquainted with his smart-aleck lips.

But, alas, they had promised. Each other. Stella and Joe never broke promises to each other. Ever. Joe and Stella kept their promises forever. This was one fact that had kept their friendship so strong over the years.

That day, though, Joe was (as usual) arguing with his inner self while Stella explained some things to the other two brothers. It was impossible to process the words coming from those perfect lips he was watching, though.

And then she had accidentally brushed her arm against his, not even seeming to notice the contact or the affect it had on Joe. He gritted his teeth and yelled at himself but to no avail.

Next thing he knew, Joe had grabbed a hold of Stella's arm and practically dragged her away from his shocked brothers. Vaguely, he heard her demanding what he thought he was doing as he shut the classroom door behind them, the silence of the empty room echoing her questions.

Suddenly Stella's pretty lips were still as the questions died on her lips. Nothing was wrong as she had worried. No. She could see in Joe's eyes exactly what was going on. He couldn't take it anymore. Joe couldn't live with that one mistake any longer.

And so, Joe pulled Stella to him, smiling slightly as she gasped his name at their close proximity. Apparently, his touch _did_ affect her after all. This thought relieved him immensely.

And he kissed her. He broke that promise they had made to each other. But a little voice in the back of his mind told him that it seemed Stella didn't mind so much. Their friendship had seemed to bloom into something more instead of weakening in that moment.

Joe sighed in relief against her lips, holding her tighter at her grasping the front of his shirt tightly. For once, it was her wrinkling his clothes and not he. He would have to point this fact out later. For now, he focused on the feeling of those perfect lips against his and the fact that she smelled faintly of lavender.

**And it kind of ends suddenly, but I also couldn't see what else needed to be done. Isn't ending with a kiss what normal goes on in a oneshot? Lol **

**Okay, reviews for this are GREATLY appreciated since this a brand new couple for me and I'd like to know how I did. Please!**


End file.
